


The Time Colonel Glokta Woke Up to the Hugest Shit He Had Ever Encountered

by Wynefire



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonel!Glokta, Lord Marshal!West, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, but perhaps no sane strategies could apply here at the first place, i know nothing of military strategies ok, spoilers for last argument of kings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: The beginning of a series where Colonel Glokta has his wondrous adventures like a bossWAIT IS THIS A FUCKING SERIES(I would post the drabbles independently to deceive ppl that 1stlaw is a fucking active fandom)





	The Time Colonel Glokta Woke Up to the Hugest Shit He Had Ever Encountered

“……所以我们最好先派支小分队作为诱饵，把古尔库的主力军引到山谷中，在他们过桥时——啊，格洛塔上校，你迟到了。” 

格洛塔刚想偷偷溜进来，这下却被逮了个正着。他宿醉的脑子还有点儿转不过来：这个声音耳熟得可疑。他生生憋下嘴边嘻嘻哈哈的道歉，朝军帐内的地图桌望去，惊愕地发现指挥部昨夜还连毛都没长齐的年轻军官们都齐刷刷地变成了连剑都拿不动的大叔老头。难道——难道阿杜瓦突然增援？他是睡过头了没错，说不定就在这段时间里，真有一群官僚拿着任状接手了大局，顺便对着帐下歌舞的荒唐局面摇头叹气……也许他们看到了我，和甜蜜的小凯特琳难舍难分，呃，还是杰奎琳来着……但我堂堂剑斗大赛冠军，朝中哪个高级将领不认识？军官们草草扫了他一眼，又司空见惯般转了过去，继续热火朝天地摆弄桌上的模型桥梁。格洛塔快被气了个半死。 

有一个人盯他的时间比别人多了几秒。他就是方才招呼格洛塔的男人，站在桌子正中央，一派领袖的臭屁样。瓦卢斯，瓦卢斯老头去了哪里？格洛塔满腹狐疑地走过去，单手本能地扶上剑柄。也许古尔库人趁夜屠杀了指挥部，正涂白了脸乔装成联合王国模样，等我大驾光临同皇帝来场世纪决斗。哈。 

他靠到桌前时居然还没任何人给他腾个位置，他只好从两颗油兮兮的脑袋间望过去：部署指挥的风格也变了。就连不善运筹帷幄只识冲锋陷阵的格洛塔也可以看出，新主帅准备的战术比以前足足多出五套有余。不知是谁……他握紧了剑柄，抬头看去。 

柯利姆·威斯特，一身元帅戎装，冷静地迎上他的目光。 

“……正好，上校。就由你来负责诱敌深入。” 

格洛塔的心一下子放松了下来。什么嘛。什么嘛！他右手松开剑柄，隔着脑袋们伸过去，狠狠地拍了一下威斯特的肩膀。见鬼，那肩章真是金属的，好痛啊。“柯利姆！老伙计！你在这儿是干嘛呢？还——还穿成——”他随手比了个花哨的手势，“这副风流德性。快，我那儿一堆文书没人处理呢，都堆成山了。帮个忙，我先开会，晚上请你酒喝，营地东边那家——……” 

他说着说着，虚了。他能感受到军官们沉默的凝视朝他逼过来，顺理成章，刚正不阿，臭得像马的呼吸。他的手还搭在威斯特肩膀上。而威斯特偏过头，礼貌地将他的手从肩膀上拿下来，又隔着桌子递了回去。 

“格洛塔上校，”他用他还是格洛塔下属时那种口吻问道，一点点责难，一点点恼火，很多很多的无奈和无动于衷，“你是否听清了我指派的命令？” 

格洛塔摇摇头，干笑了两声。“我的天，柯利姆，要不是你旁边的这些活布景演得这么逼真，我会说你疯了。” 

“哦？”威斯特倒也不生气。他皱起眉头，低头仔细检验着地图和模型。现在，现在格洛塔可以看出来了，这些只可能出自他勤勉能干的副官之手。“你们知道我非常看重下属的意见。你觉得这个计划是哪里行不通？派去诱敌的兵力太少，还是——” 

“都不是。” 

“那么是——” 

来了，那种胃痛的表情。昨天看见我把女人带进军帐时，你不也就是这个表情？你不是个好将领，威斯特。你这天生操劳的命。“拜托，别玩了。我是来这里谈正事的。你区区一个……家伙，就别耽误我找人了。元帅呢？” 

“我确实是在就战略部署征求你的意见啊，上校。”威斯特公事公办地回答。 

那死鱼眼里确实没一点开玩笑的意味。 

——而这才他妈的是最天大的玩笑。 

“……我靠！今天之前你还是我的下属，我叫你干什么你都会去干，哪怕是找女人！”格洛塔能感觉到，就在掷地有声的“找女人”三个字落地时，军帐里的气温似乎陡然下降了。但威斯特泰山崩于前而面不改色，他也就继续叨叨：“……虽然你的品味可真不咋地。然后今天呢？今天早上我一起来，整个军营看起来都很正常，空气中还是充满了古尔库土地的骚味，然后呢！然后我突然发现你摇身一变，成了——成了个元帅！”他说着说着，都没发现自己有些火了，“你告诉我，难不成疯的是我？难不成我一觉睡了快十年——” 

“上校！”出乎他意料，打断他的是另一个军官。跟屁虫一号保德尔。他的目光里闪动着狂热的神色。“太放肆了。不许你这么对元帅大人说话！” 

另一个军官（跟屁虫二号克罗伊）也一拍桌子，似乎要跟前一个争宠：“没错！沙德·唐·格洛塔，我看你确实疯了！我们知道你跟元帅有私交，但这是实打实的越界——” 

“在这个世界里，你的名字里有个‘唐’吗？”格洛塔越过两个军官，反唇相讥。他死死盯着威斯特巍然不动的身躯，那双自持得冷漠的眼睛，咆哮道。他总是可以事后再道歉的。威斯特会原谅他的。哪怕以前，总是他在人前维护威斯特敏感的自尊心，而非……而非成为加害者。如果这一招还没用，那他真的没辙了。“难道这年头，平民也能当元帅了！？” 

两个军官脸上的表情秀精彩至极：怀疑、惊骇、怒发冲冠。真像两条忠心耿耿的狗。一个护卫模样的男子上前一步，寡廉鲜耻地拔剑出鞘。格洛塔注意到他满脸疤痕。他冲着自不量力的鼠辈冷笑一声，手再次摸向了佩剑。 

“够了，克罗伊将军，保德尔将军，还有派克军士。”威斯特挥了挥手，声音低沉有力。“我很感激你们为我挺身而出，但请不要上升到人身攻击的地步。让我亲自来问：格洛塔上校，我不能理解你的指控是什么意思。也许是战争压力实在太大，让你回想起了我们在安格兰并肩战斗的岁月。但且不管私人恩怨：你对我的作战计划有什么意见？” 

天才。完美。只是我不买账。他恶狠狠地凑过去，鼻尖几乎抵上威斯特的。“元、帅、大、人？” 

“上校？”威斯特回道，满脸真诚的疑惑。 

他们保持着这个姿势好长一段时间，直到一向没脸没皮无法无天的格洛塔都开始尴尬，直到他终于硬着头皮说了一句：“恕我失礼，元帅大人。”破事儿可以留到晚上独处时慢慢算账，要是出现了格洛塔上校疯掉的传闻……哦，他的前程，他的情妇，他的…… 

“那么我就假定你接受任务了。” 

“什、什么？”他眨眨眼。刚才他都没怎么听威斯特的屁话。 

“决战。你来负责诱敌进入后方，然后克罗伊将军和保德尔将军将从左右翼包抄。” 

格洛塔僵住了。“那，谁来率领大军最后冲锋？” 

威斯特摊手。“我啊。” 

他艰难地吞咽了一下。“那我要做的事情，就是带着少得可怜的兵力，去阵前叫骂几句，然后像个逃兵一样灰溜溜地夹着尾巴跑回来？” 

克罗伊，或者保德尔，漏出了一声笑。另一个将军抛给威斯特一个“我说过了吧”的眼神。 

哦，我的前程，我的情妇，我的…… 

他咬着牙，挤出一句：“不，我不接受。” 

“而这是为何？”威斯特好脾气（好脾气！）地问，“从刚才的对话来看，我假定你对我的战术并无意见。而若你担心主将在战斗中陨落会折损士气，让我来提醒你，我同你一样，也拥有剑斗大赛冠军的头衔。” 

他的小柯利姆，那个——那个被他打得四处找牙还不知认输的小少年——冠军？若不是他现在像个被困在猩猩部落中的文明人，他真想大笑三声。“因为，要发起冲锋的，是我。战场只能由我主宰，无论兵力几何。柯利姆，你是知道这一点的。” 

柯利姆低下头，沉默了一阵子。 

有一段时间格洛塔几乎以为他要让步了。 

紧接着，他抬起头，神色冷峻，目光如炬：“那么，派克军士，以抗命之罪逮捕格洛塔上校。” 

…………啥！？ 

* * *

格洛塔上校被五花大绑，扔在军帐那头的地板上。帐内空间狭小，他被迫听完了整场会议。而散会时，每个高级军官走出帐子前，都会先朝他投来不同的眼神。咬牙切齿、无动于衷，像个调色盘，有的干脆是被逗乐了。派克军士倒是摆着一张扑克脸站在一旁，出鞘的剑抵着格洛塔的脖颈。他很像当年站在格洛塔身后的威斯特。从那一年起，直到昨天晚上他沉沉睡去。 

他当年将倔强的平民男孩护在身后用剑把大贵族们的嘲笑悉数奉还，毕竟不是没有理由的。 

威斯特最后一次调整好布阵，在纸上草草写了点东西，然后朝他走过来，向军士交代了任务。后者敬礼出帐，目光中是毫不掩饰的崇敬。元帅的一连串动作干脆利落，又没有贵族特有的颐指气使。格洛塔缓慢抬起头，目光一寸爬过一寸，仰视着陌生的友人。这套军服比起行军而更重仪式效果，锃亮的军靴、修身的军裤和上装衬出他军人雕塑般的轮廓，长披风使他的胸膛显得宽阔更甚以往。那些满是权威意味的金属，肩章、纽扣和胸前的荣誉勋章，闪得格洛塔差点呼吸困难。仔细一看，他的脸也有些微妙的不同了，仿佛成天的忧心忡忡终于在他身上起了作用，把纹路全都凿深了一层。他现在看起来可能比格洛塔还要年长。只有他腰间的佩剑还是原来色泽暗哑的旧剑：典型的威斯特作风。居高临下地站在格洛塔面前的他，显得自信、稳重、果敢、还诱人得可怕。他一直知道，他向他伸出手，不仅是因为他的倔强。 

“沙德。” 

重新听到他的首名，格洛塔心中一惊，半是侥幸地期待他告诉他这一切都是瓦卢斯老头的一个可怕的试炼。“……柯利姆？” 

“你知道，”他顿了一下，没笑，“凭你今天的表现，我是可以把你拖出去，在营地中间给你上鞭刑的，是吧？” 

威斯特在全军面前鞭打他——这个念头让他吓得半死，又莫名其妙地浑身滚烫。“你哪有权这么做啊。”他嘟哝道。 

“我他妈当然可以。”威斯特蹲了下来，视线与他齐平。“我不明白，沙德，你这好胜心到底从何而来。以前你不是这样的。” 

“柯利姆，我不明白你怎么能这么不长记性。”仔细听，威斯特的发音连平民口音都听不出来了。“你说过，——在你还没有披上这身该死的戏服之前，好几年前，——你说过有可能的话，你要煽动一帮愣头青，趁夜去杀敌军个屁滚尿流。这比在军队里熬出头容易得多。” 

“说归说，没人想被古尔库人抓到。”威斯特摇摇头，“他们对待战俘的态度……我听说他们不比审问部温柔。” 

“审问部！”格洛塔嗤之以鼻。“我这一生从没被审问部抓到过。古尔库更不可能奈何得了我。何况，你现在怎么就愿意打头阵了？不担心古尔库人的器具啦？” 

“我是元帅。我会在高处观察战场，把握良机，而不会不管不顾径直冲下去——” 

“你又不是我！你的剑法，怎么，一半都是我教的吧？只会在后方缩着，说是谨慎，其实就是胆小鬼——” 

“——见鬼！”威斯特暴躁地朝后捋了捋头发——老天爷，这才比较像他——用力揪住格洛塔的衣领，言辞含糊，语调愤怒。他听起来像一个欲盖弥彰的江湖骗子，而格洛塔差点微笑起来。“为什么要问那么多？为什么？给出命令，你服从就是了——我不该信你的保证，就该把你捆在这里，让你听着外边的战斗流口水！那样的话，那样的话也许——” 

“——是啊，威斯特 _中尉_ ！也许我可以趁这个时候再睡一觉，醒来以后说不定我就变成元帅了！反正你能当上元帅的原因肯定也不可理喻——” 

威斯特的表情很奇怪：“你忘了我是怎么当上元帅的？” 

“还能怎样，超级耀眼的军功呗，我可不会相信你是攀上了一门好亲事，或者发现自己是王族私生子。——等等，”他眯起眼睛，仔细打量着眼前人，“你是王族私生子？” 

威斯特没说话。他凑近格洛塔，灼热的呼吸逼在格洛塔脸上。如果格洛塔不是这么又好气，又好笑，还带着一点没来由的恐慌，他肯定会开始露出他最迷人的笑容，迅速进入调情状态的。天杀的，这时候吵架，真他妈的可惜。他迅速唾弃了自己的想法，死死地盯着威斯特，竭力做到半点不露怯。而威斯特，哦，威斯特。他伸出一只手，白手套抚上格洛塔的脸颊。格洛塔被他碰触到的眼睛突然感到了一股刺痛，让他几乎想要流下生理性的眼泪来。他把格洛塔推倒在旁边简陋的铺盖上。格洛塔的呼吸陡然急促：他是想过这样一天，但绝对没想过是这般荒谬的场景。一出仪式。威斯特的手抚过他的肩章，他胸前的绳索，他持剑的手。他感到自己的身体正在威斯特的抚触下逐渐软弱，逐渐麻木；他想骂人但感觉自己的嗓子血肉模糊。但这不对：他的眼睛只有一边在流出泪水，而这整个世界都他妈的有罪。威斯特的手还在下探，似乎终于要进入正题，他的眼神疏远而模糊。紧接着，他在格洛塔的大腿上狠狠一拧。 

熟悉的伤痛尽数朝他袭来。 

* * *

他听见婴儿的哭声，从非常遥远的地方传来。 

他看见月亮很大，大得不正常，几乎像是被施了魔法。 

他本来打算给某人守夜却不知不觉睡着了。 

一个壮硕的影子坐在他发臭的床边，一派慈祥的老父模样。“哎呀哎呀，”他慢悠悠地说道，“有些人就是不长记性，不是吗？” 


End file.
